Que Dieu bénisse ces moldus
by kikibenz29
Summary: TRADUCTION. Hermione et Fred sont seuls et ça devient un peu chaud entre eux. OS. Attention Rating M ! Contenus adultes !


Bonjour ! Me voici aujourd'hui avec une traduction d'un OS anglais que j'ai vraiment aimé lire et je souhaitais vous le faire partager.

L'histoire s'appelle **God Bless Those Muggles** , écrite par **dude18**. Je l'ai contacté il y a quelques semaines.

 **Attention ! Cette histoire est dans la catégorie M ! Si vous n'aimez pas les connotations à caractère sexuel, je vous conseille de ne pas commencer la lecture.**

De plus, c'est ma **première** traduction. Bien sûr je vais faire mon possible pour garder les tournures de l'auteur. J'ai un assez bon niveau en anglais mais je ne suis pas bilingue. Donc si l'un/l'une de vous va faire un tour sur l'histoire de dude18 et constate que je détourne complètement les phrases et ainsi que "je ne respecte pas son histoire", dites le moi mais sans m'agresser ! (J'accepte bien évidemment les critiques ;) )

Bonne lecture à vous

kikibenz29

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. C'est un OOC, ainsi si vous ne l'aimez pas, ne le lisez pas. Pour lecteurs majeurs/matures uniquement.

P.S. Hermione ne trompe pas Ron. Ils ne sont pas ensemble.

* * *

 **Que Dieu bénisse ces Moldus**

 **.**

Hermione lisait dans le salon des Weasley quand elle entendit un bruit étrange venant d'une des pièces en haut. Elle était seule dans la maison car la famille avait dû aller faire une course sur le Chemin de Traverse. Fatiguée de la veille, les Weasley lui avaient permis de rester seule dans leur maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient revenus.

Elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle était seule jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le bruit à l'étage. Saisissant sa baguette magique, elle grimpa lentement les escaliers grinçants et ne trouva rien d'inhabituel jusqu'à qu'elle perçut un mouvement de pas dans l'une des chambres. Baguette magique à la main, elle se glissa discrètement vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Elle eu juste le temps de se pencher avant qu'un objet étrange siffle au dessus de sa tête et disparaisse hors de sa vue.

« Merde, Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Fred Weasley, qui était vêtu seulement d'un caleçon et qui arborait une expression étrange sur son visage.

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose. Je pensais que tout le monde était sur le Chemin de Traverse? »

« Je dormais et traînais derrière. La fabrication de nouvelles inventions est un travail fatigant. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il l'est » Dit Hermione . « Qu'est ce que c'était le truc qui a pratiquement frolé ma tête ? »

« Oh, c'était juste un de nos produits les plus récents. Il a encore quelques petits défauts» Expliqua Fred .

« Oh vraiment ? » Demanda curieusement Hermione . Elle entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit de Fred. « Qu'est-il censé faire ? »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

«C'est trop sale pour ton innocent esprit. »

Hermione persifla, offensée. « Dis le moi. »

« D'accord. » Fred se dirigea vers un tiroir et en sortit un petit objet cylindrique. « George et moi avons pensé et réalisé qu'il y a beaucoup de mecs ou de filles moches qui n'obtiennent pas de plan cul, peu importe comment ils essaient. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

« Donc, nous avons commencé à expérimenter et essayons de former une ligne de produits sexuels, comme des potions, des charmes, des jouets. Actuellement, nous avons essayé de créer une réplique d'un pénis et d'un objet qui stimulent le clitoris. Nous nous concentrons sur le plaisir pour les dames à l'heure actuelle. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous essayez de créer un vibromasseur ou un godemiché ? »

« Un quoi ? »

« Je suis désolée de briser ton idée Fred, mais les Moldus vous ont battu pour ça. »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Les moldus ont déjà des jouets sexuels, tels que les vibromasseurs et les godes, qui font exactement la même chose que ce que vous essayez de faire avec la magie. »

« Vraiment ? » Dit Fred avec enthousiasme. « C'est absolument excellent ! George et moi pouvons les utiliser pour nos études ! As-tu quelque chose que je peux t'emprunter ? »

Les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle détourna les yeux de Fred, un profond rougissement se formant sur ses joues.

« Hum… Non.» Mentit Hermione.

« Tu es une terrible menteuse Granger, tu sais ? » Dit Fred, poussant Hermione du coude pour la taquiner. « Vas-y et attrape tes jouets coquins. Si tu es une bonne fille, je ne dirai à personne que tu en as. »

Hermione regarda Fred et soupira avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Elle entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, ouvrit sa malle et retira ses plaisirs charnels: un vibromasseur pourpre et un gode très réaliste.

Tenant les jouets derrière son dos, elle retourna doucement dans la chambre de Fred et déposa tranquillement les jouets sur le lit.

« Whoa» Fit Fred en prenant le godemiché.« C'est énorme. Il ressemble au mien. »

Hermione roula des yeux alors que Fred riait.

« Qui aurait cru que la douce et innocente Hermione Granger était une si vilaine vilaine fille. »

« Oh la ferme. Ce n'est pas important. »

« Oh si c'est très important ma douce. Je présume que ce qu'on dit est vrai: c'est toujours les rats de bibliothèque qui... »

Contrariée, Hermione saisit son gode de la main de Fred et dit « Je peux récupérer mes jouets ? »

« Tu m'as dit que tu me laissais les emprunter. »

« J'ai changé d'avis. »

« Et bien, je suppose que je vais devoir dire à tout le monde que Hermione Granger aime jouer avec elle-même.»

« Tu n'oserais pas ! »

« Chiche. »

En soupirant lourdement, Hermione lâcha le gode et regarda Fred l'observer. Après quelques instants de silence, il demanda, sans la regarder: « Tu l'utilises souvent? »

«Je ne pense pas que ce soit tes affaires.»

«Allez, je sais déjà que tu l'utilises. Tu pourrais me dire aussi combien de fois.»

Hermione regarda Fred avant de dire «Tous les deux jours».

«Quelle vilaine fille !»

«Il aide à soulager le stress et il a des avantages pour la santé tels que...»

«Ouais, ouais si tu veux Granger." Quelques instants passèrent. «Et cela donne un plaisir équivalent à une vraie bite?»

Rouge, Hermione répondit: «Oui.»

«Intéressant.» Fred posa le gode et prit le vibreur. «Et ça?»

«Il se place sur le clitoris et il vibre. Les vibrations donnent un orgasme qui surpasse celui donné par un homme.»

«Wow, c'est absolument génial! Qui aurait cru que les moldus étaient si incroyablement intelligents.»

Quand elle plissa les yeux, Fred lui dit: «Ne le prends pas mal.»

Un silence gêné suivit pendant plusieurs longues minutes. «Hermione, tu veux bien me montrer comment tu utilises ces engins?»

«Excuse-moi!» Hermione se leva et regarda Fred incrédule. «Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête? C'est déjà assez mal que je te montre mes objets les plus personnels. Et maintenant tu veux une démonstration? Je n'y crois pas.»

«Oh, allez Hermione, ce sera seulement à des fins expérimentales.» Fred tenta de se donner un sourire innocent mais échoua misérablement.

Hermione grogna. «Non.»

«Et moi qui pensais que tu étais une Gryffondor.» Dit Fred en haussant les épaules avec déception.

«Tu ne vas pas m'amadouer en me piquant sur mon courage Fred. Je ne suis pas stupide.»

«D'accord, d'accord. J'imagine que je vais devoir faire l'expérience moi-même». Et il laissa tomber son boxeur juste devant elle.

Hermione haleta d'horreur et couvrit ses yeux, se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte. «Honnêtement Fred tu n'as aucune honte?»

Fred saisit le poignet d'Hermione et l'attira contre sa poitrine. «Tss. Tss. Petite Granger est une mauvaise fille maintenant. Je pense que je vais devoir dire à tout le monde ton secret maintenant.»

«Non…»

«Sois donc une gentille fille.» Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Hermione frissonna alors que son souffle chatouillait son oreille et haleta quand elle sentit sa langue lécher le derrière de son oreille.

«Fred, nous ne devrions pas faire ça.» Dit Hermione courageusement. Elle s'éloigna de la prise de Fred et le regarda en face.

«Granger cesse d'être une prude pour une fois et amuse toi un peu ... Nous sommes tous seuls dans cette maison, personne n'aura jamais rien à savoir... Ce sera notre sale petit secret.»

Hermione réfléchit un moment. C'était contraire à son caractère, et elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle envisageait même de faire quelque chose comme ça. Mais Fred avait raison, personne ne connaîtrait rien à ce sujet...

Hermione prit sa décision. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, la ferma et la verrouilla, avant de tirer son t-shirt sur sa tête et le poser sur le sol. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle retourna vers Fred, qui avait un air surpris sur son visage, et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que Fred reprenne de son choc momentané avant de pousser Hermione sur le lit et de l'embrasser réellement. Sans perdre de temps, Fred commença à enlever le pantalon d'Hermione et le jeta sur le sol à côté de sa chemise. Il continua à embrasser son cou, provoquant de doux gémissements de la jeune fille, puis il l'embrassa vers sa bouche, lui léchant les lèvres et caressant sa langue contre la sienne.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Hermione sente le membre de Fred contre sa cuisse, ce qui décupla son excitation. Sur ce, Fred détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione et attrapa les deux jouets.

«Montre-moi comment tu l'utilises.» Commanda-t-il en lui tendant le godemiché.

Hermione le mit de côté pendant un moment avant de glisser sa culotte et de révéler sa partie la plus privée à Fred. Son vagin scintillait de semence en recouvrant le buisson bouclé qui couvrait son intimité. Fred inspira brusquement.

Hermione attrapa deux oreillers et se mit à l'aise, se penchant en arrière sur eux pour se soutenir contre la tête de lit. Elle posa ses pieds à plats sur le lit et écarta les jambes, donnant à Fred une excellente vue de sa chatte. Elle saisit le gode en premier, et lécha sa pointe pour le lubrifier un peu avant de l'insérer lentement dans son vagin.

Le souffle d'Hermione s'emballa alors que l'épaisseur de l'objet la remplissait. C'était exquis. Elle le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas aller plus loin et prit un moment pour apprécier la sensation que cet objet lui donnait. Fred la regarda avec effroi et commenca lentement à caresser son propre membre.

Hermione bougea le gode lentement au début et puis commença à prendre le rythme. Ses yeux roulaient à l'arrière de sa tête, des gémissements commençaient à s'échapper de ses lèvres, et elle entreprit de pousser ses hanches contre le pénis en plastique. Le lit ne tarda pas à grincer à mesure que la vitesse de ses coups augmentait. Elle se pompait agréablement et durement elle-même, sentant son orgasme se construire en elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Fred, qui de ses yeux, dévorait son corps et copiait la vitesse de ses mouvements sur sa propre queue.

Avec le peu de force qu'elle avait, Hermione dit: «Tu veux m'aider?»

Fred acquiesça avec empressement, incapable de former des mots cohérents.

«Fais-le.» Hermione saisit la main de Fred et lui donna le gode, lui permettant de faire le sale boulot pour elle. Elle le guida jusqu'à ce qu'il la masturbe à une vitesse satisfaisante pour elle puis elle attrapa son vibrateur pourpre. En le mettant en marche, elle le mit sur le médium et le posa sur son clitoris palpitant. Elle laissa échapper un glapissement de plaisir. Avec le plaisir ajouté par le vibromasseur, elle savait qu'elle était prête à défaillir d'ici quelques instants.

«Fred,» dit-elle haletante, «je vais avoir un orgasme.»

Enthousiasmé par ces mots, Fred se mit à bouger sa main de plus en plus vite, à la fois sur Hermione et sur sa propre queue.

Submergée par la rapidité du gode et du vibromasseur, Hermione lâcha un cri d'extase alors qu'elle venait, jetant sa tête en arrière et son dos se cabra sur les oreillers. Elle attrapa le gode de Fred et continua de se pénétrer jusqu'à ce que ses parois vaginales cessent de se serrer contre son jouet et que ses convulsions ralentissent. Elle glissa le gode de son intimité, sa semence recouvrant chaque centimètre, gouttant sur les draps de Fred et couvrant ses cuisses.

Cela en fut trop pour le pauvre Fred, qui jouit et jeta son sperme partout sur les cuisses ouvertes d'Hermione.

Les deux se fixèrent l'un l'autre durant un long moment, nécessitant un certain temps pour redescendre de leur apogée, Hermione choquée qu'elle ait pu réellement faire cela avec Fred, et Fred plus extasié qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Fred fut le premier à parler. «Wow.»

Hermione, reprenant ses esprits, se redressa et ferma les jambres. Elle trouva sa culotte et l'enfila. Son visage était rouge flamboyant; à cause de son embarras ou de la phase post-orgasme Fred, elle ne saurait dire.

«Maintenant ... Tu sais comment ils fonctionnent. Si tu parles de cela à quelqu'un, même George, je te jure que je ferai en sorte que tu ne sois plus jamais capable de te branler. D'accord ?»

Fred sourit. «Entendu.»

«Bien.» Dit Hermione avant de sortir du lit et de remettre ses vêtements. Juste à ce moment-là, ils entendirent des coups frappés à la porte.

«Fred, nous sommes de retour du Chemin de Traverse. As-tu vu Hermione?»

Hermione et Fred se regardèrent, horrifiés.

«Euh, juste une minute maman! » Dit Fred. Il cacha les jouets sexuels sous ses draps et prit son caleçon. Il venait de le mettre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Mme Weasley, curieuse.

Elle vit Hermione et dit: «Hermione, chérie, que fais tu ici ? Et Fred tes vêtements! » Elle regardait les deux jeunes avec suspicion.

«Oh euh, j'étais juste ...»

«Hermione me donnait juste une leçon sur la contraception moldue, maman.» Dit Fred en donnant un clin d'œil à Hermione que Molly ne pouvait pas voir.

Mme Weasley sourit. «Hermione chérie, que c'est gentil de ta part! Seigneur sait que cet enfant pourrait s'en servir.»

Hermione rit nerveusement puis elle et Mme Weasley quittèrent la chambre.

Fred soupira et s'assit sur son lit alors que la porte se refermait derrière elles.

«Que Dieu bénisse ces Moldus.»

.

* * *

J'espère que cette traduction de ce Fremione vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions ou si vous voyez des problèmes dans la traduction.

Bisous à tout le monde ! xx


End file.
